This invention pertains to fireplace forced air heating apparatus of the class including a heat exchanger adapted for placement within the fireplace, and associated duct work and fan for driving cold air through the heat exchanger and the resulting hot air out into the space to be heated.
The fireplace forced air heating apparatus disclosed herein is an improvement on that disclosed in Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,595.
It has for its general purposes the provision of such apparatus which is reversible from left to right and which is dimensionally adjustable as required to suit fireplace installations of various character and size.
It has for its further purpose the provision of such apparatus wherein the associated duct work serves also as andiron supports for the fuel being burned in the fireplace, thereby eliminating the necessity of providing a separate grate or andirons.
Further purposes of the present invention are the provision of such apparatus which is durable, simple in constuction, and easily and quickly installed in any of the conventional fireplaces, including those equipped with glass screens, without modification of the fireplace or screen structure.
Generally stated, these and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of apparatus comprising a heat exchanger contoured and dimensioned for placement adjacent the rear wall of a fireplace and enclosing a plenum. A pair of open-ended tubes are connected to the lower portion of the heat exchanger, communicating with the plenum and extending outwardly. A segmented, double T'd, open-ended duct is placed across the front of the fireplace with the Ts connected to and communicating with the respective open ends of the tubes.
A pair of longitudinally spaced ports are located in the duct substantially opposite the T segments thereof. A hot air register and a baffle are interchangeably connectable to the respective ports.
A closure and fan assembly are interchangeably connectable to the open ends of the duct.
The fan assembly accordingly may be placed on either side of the fireplace depending upon dimensional requirements and the heating requirments of the room. The baffle, register and plug then may be connected as required to establish the desired flow of air through the apparatus.